


Northern Sunrise: Taiyang

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Yang introduce their future wife to Taiyang.Northern Sunrise (White Rose, Sunshine, Freezerburn)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Faunus Rights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Kudos: 5





	Northern Sunrise: Taiyang

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked into the sisters' house in Patch.

Yang: DAD?!

Ruby: Probably still at Signal.

Yang (texting): Dad, we're home.

Yang: So, what do we do?

Weiss: I could make us coffee.

Yang: Oh, good god, yes. That would make this so much easier.

Weiss: Along with sweets for my sweet.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby*

* * *

Taiyang: *enters the house*

Taiyang: Sorry, I got caught up... is that coffee?

Ruby: And cookies!

Weiss (from the kitchen): Mr. Xiao Long?!

Taiyang: And who do we have here?

Weiss: *appears in the doorway*

Weiss: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: *cutseys*

Weiss: I have coffee ready on the table, if you would care to join us.

Taiyang: That does smell good...

Yang: You have no idea.

* * *

The four sat around the table.

Taiyang: So, what can I do for you girls?

Yang: We'd like you to meet the girl we want to marry. Sort of. Kind of.

Yang: *gestures to Weiss*

Taiyang: *stares for a moment*

Taiyang: Sorry, I was just... really not expecting this... As... far... as I know... only one of you can marry her...

Weiss: The current plan is for me to marry Yang, while Ruby would be the sister-in-law.

Ruby: Sexy sister-in-law.

Taiyang: And you are... all... happy with this?

Weiss: They can both exascerbate me, but I would not trade them for the world.

Taiyang: Girls?

Ruby: Oh, pfft. We're fine with it.

Yang: She is fiiiine.

Weiss: *blushes*

Yang: The answer's actually pretty simple. We both fell in love with her. Hell, we both bought her the same Atlasian chocolates at the same time.

Taiyang: And?..

Yang: We didn't want to fight. I had seen this break up friendships, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened with Ruby. I don't think Weiss could live with it either.

Taiyang: And Ruby?

Ruby: I really have no idea what's going on here. But, there's no way I want this to break me and Yang apart.

Taiyang: Still not 100% on this, despite how wonderful her coffee is.

Weiss: Thank you.

Ruby: And cookies.

Weiss: Thank you.

Yang: To put it mildly, we're happier than we have ever been.

Weiss: Myself included. I have not had... the most loving convalescence, but Ruby and Yang seem to be trying to make up for this absence by giving me more love than I can handle...

Qrow: That's what happens when you raise them in a loving familyd.

Ruby and Yang: Uncle Qrow!

Weiss: Um, hello?

Ruby: This is our Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow, this is our...

Yang: Fiancée.

Weiss: Weiss Schnee, Mr.?

Qrow: Uh... Branwen... but if you are marrying my nieces, you might as well just call me Uncle... or Qrow... And... you are both... going to... marry her? Can you do that?

Taiyang: *sighs*

Taiyang: No, they can't, but they seem to have already talked about it...

Qrow: Did it have to be a Schnee?

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Qrow: Uh... sorry... I just have a bit of a... working... relationship with your sister...

Weiss: She has never mentioned you...

Qrow: *rolls his eyes*

Qrow: Probably because they are secret missions. So, anyways, you kids are all happy about this?

Ruby: She is absolutely amazing!

Qrow: I meant with the three of you?..

Yang: We all decided to work it out.

Qrow: *shrugs his shoulders*

Taiyang: That's all you have to say?

Qrow: I'm not exactly a relationship expert... but they look happy.

Taiyang: They do.

Qrow: Look, Tai, even if it's a mistake, it's one they have to make.

Weiss: Thank you... I think...

Taiyang: I suppose you are right.

Qrow: Now, better question is there any of that coffee left over? It smells fantastic.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: Thank you. I will fix you, some.

Qrow: Thanks, kid.

Taiyang: Just... tell me, girls... you're all serious about this?

Yang: For the first time in my life.

Ruby: I can't imagine my life without her.

Taiyang: *slowly nods his head*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190624425701/northern-sunrise-taiyang) tumblog.


End file.
